


Tea

by junkurosu



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, anyway this entire thing is fluff i like writing fluff!!, jun relaxing and drinking tea bc he deserves all the happiness in the world: the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkurosu/pseuds/junkurosu
Summary: When Tatsuya finally coordinated everything just right, Jun would drink it slowly and thoughtfully as if in a dream. He’d recline and glance back to Tatsuya; when Tatsuya noticed just a trace of drowsiness in Jun’s eyes, he’d hold him gentler than a whisper. Jun would rest his head in the groove of Tatsuya's shoulder for a moment, taking in the scents of mint and faint grogginess, before returning to his tea.





	Tea

Tatsuya had perfected making Jun’s favorite kind of tea. It was a simple recipe: regular black tea left to steep in boiling water for five minutes. They both agreed that what was more noteworthy was when he made it.

One; in the morning, of course. Tatsuya learned to time the making of Jun’s tea so it’d be ready right when Jun finished the rest of his routine. At first, the tea would come to him pitifully lukewarm. Jun would assure him he didn’t mind waiting until he was done getting ready to start making tea, but Tatsuya insisted on getting it right. Sometimes Jun would catch him mid-brew, and briskly kissed Tatsuya on the cheek before making a second cup for him. Then Jun would start coming to it fully prepared, but still boiling hot. Only after sitting and painstakingly watching the steam ebb away, he would anxiously lift the cup so the tea was a hair’s width away from his mouth, but then set it back down at the last minute. He’d try this two or three times before he could finally enjoy it; “Sorry, I just worry about burning my tongue by accident. But I really do appreciate the tea, Tachan!” When Tatsuya finally coordinated everything just right, Jun would drink it slowly and thoughtfully as if in a dream. He’d recline and glance back to Tatsuya; when Tatsuya noticed just a trace of drowsiness in Jun’s eyes, he’d hold him gentler than a whisper. Jun would rest his head in the groove of Tatsuya's shoulder for a moment, taking in the scents of mint and faint grogginess, before returning to his tea.

Two; at the same time Jun would start to make a cup for him. Jun liked to surprise him with it; “I just like taking care of you,” he’d say with a rosy smile. Tatsuya always made Jun a cup at that point, mainly for an excuse to have yet another quiet moment with him. Jun cuddled up to him, and Tatsuya returned the gesture, watching their chests and stomaches swell and melt like ocean waves. The tea got cold; Jun set his cup aside to hold Tatsuya instead, and Tatsuya got caught up in Jun and simply forgot.

Two and a half; Jun caught on quick. He started always making an extra cup for himself whenever he made tea for Tatsuya. “No need to worry over me me, hun,” Jun said, but Tatsuya could tell he didn’t quite mean it. “It’s like you always said, we’re practically the same person,” Tatsuya replied. “Let me take care of you, Jun.” Jun thanked him somewhat timidly, and Tatsuya patted the small of his back.

Three; when Jun’s nerves began to clump up in him. Tatsuya caressed his hands like they were porcelain, and when he offered the tea, his voice was clutched back slightly so as to let it hang like sunlight. Jun nodded, and Tatsuya rested his lips on the top of his head until the tension withered away. Jun followed him into the kitchen, sliding between Tatsuya and the counter. Tatsuya held him snugly at the waist and swayed faintly, his lips again pressed to his head.

Four; on most slow afternoons, Jun could be found sitting on their apartment balcony, trying to look over their view that abruptly ended with neighboring buildings. Tatsuya would always come out with tea for the two of them. “It’d be so lovely if we got a cute house and had a garden to look at instead,” Jun would muse. If the weather was nice enough, he’d also get comfortable with a good book. Tatsuya would seize the opportunity to peek over his shoulder and give his best, goofiest dramatic readings. Jun would always laugh, loud and heartfelt, and his warmth glowed and flowered out of him as his face truly lit up. Tatsuya couldn’t help but laugh with him. 

Five; when it rained, Jun stayed indoors with his books, cocooned inside a blanket. He probably didn’t need the table lamp turned on right next to him, but he liked the atmosphere. Tatsuya wondered if Jun ever wanted a different kind of tea; “Maybe an earl grey this time?” Jun pondered. When Tatsuya came back with the tea, he leaned over Jun softly, gingerly playing with his hair. Jun closed his book and rested his cheek in Tatsuya’s palm. The rain kept pattering outside; Jun opened the blanket up, and Tatsuya joined him, his head slightly hidden in Jun’s shoulder. Tatsuya smiled fondly, taking in wafts of Jun’s tea as he drank it; “It kinda smells like flowers…it suits you, Jun.”

Six; just before bed. The TV hummed slightly, the windows were propped open to invite the evening breeze, the interior lights murmured a sleepy shade of marigold. They both had to actively try to keep a good sleeping schedule, and Tatsuya brewing tea for the two of them was a subtle reminder to wind down for the night. Jun reclined with his legs propped up on Tatsuya’s lap, talking playfully about whatever happened that day. Tatsuya was happy for how relaxed and casual things could finally be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!!
> 
> feel free to critique if u want (no pressure though!), im new to fanfic writing!


End file.
